


Don't you cry no more

by d0nt_t0uch_m3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0nt_t0uch_m3/pseuds/d0nt_t0uch_m3
Summary: It's a prompt-fill but I can't find the prompt anymore. Something along the lines of:Your character is crying in front of someone they don't want to see them cry.Why are they crying?
Relationships: Jamie/Noah
Kudos: 1





	Don't you cry no more

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I write instead of sleeping. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if you find any mistakes, please let me know and I'm open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.   
> Have fun reading :)

“I’m really sorry.” 

Jamie stumbles back while staring at the doctor, who’s looking at him with pity. 

“No,” he mumbles, his breath coming in short gasps, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

The doctor reaches for him, trying to offer him comfort but Jamie can’t take it.

“No,” he repeats, tears obscuring his vision as he stumbles back again. His hands are shaking as he opens the door and flees from the room. He doesn’t want to see it. The sad looks he’s getting. The pity. He doesn’t want to see it. He can’t. And he can’t breathe. He gasps for air while making his way through the hospital. He has to get out. Right now. He’s nearly outside when he collides with a body that is blocking his path. He glances up through long and wet lashes just to immediately look back down when he sees who’s towering above him. The guy in front of him laughs.

“Are you crying? Seriously? What happened now? Does you mommy have a cough?” The taller guy taunts, trying to make Jamie look at him. Jamie presses his lips together and does his best to stop more tears from escaping his eyes. 

“Just leave me alone,” he whispers, his voice scratchy, and and wipes his cheeks dry, leaving some tear stains behind. Jamie tries to push the taller boy to the side to finally get outside, but he doesn’t budge. 

“Get out of my way,” Jamie says, raising his voice just slightly, hoping his bully doesn’t spot the shaking in it. The boy grips his upper arm tightly. 

“Listen here you little shit. You don’t get to talk to me like that, no matter what the fuck just happened to make you cry, you understand me?” Anger starts boiling up in Jamie. Why couldn’t Noah just let him go?

“Let me go,” he says, louder, again. Tears start welling at his eyes again. He needs to get out. Away. Right now. 

“Why? What happened to make you cry like a little baby?” Noah taunts, gripping Jamie’s chin tightly and tilting his head up to get a look at his eyes. His cold blue eyes bore into his green ones and Jamie swallows heavily. He tries turning his head away, but Noah is too strong, so he just closes his eyes. After a second, he can feel a rough hand on his face wiping away the tears. Jamie freezes. 

“Just stop. Leave me alone,” he says, his voice shaking again. 

Noah eyes him with real concern. Usually the boy is bubbly and witty and even when Noah bullies him (which happens more than Noah likes to admit because he likes the boy, dammit) he doesn’t cry or show any sign of weakness. Not that crying is weak.

Jamie opens his eyes slowly after Noah doesn’t move for at least a few minutes. He is surprised to find real concern in the boy’s blue eyes.   
“What do you want?” Jamie asks quietly, shaking Noah out of his trance. The curly haired guy (how is he a bully, he looks adorable, seriously) eyes him for a bit before he sighs. 

“Alright, you might not believe me, but I really want to know what is happening. I’ve never seen you cry before and I’ve known you since Kindergarten. Contrary to popular believe, I do care,” he says, suddenly, softly biting his lip. 

Jamie scoffs. 

“Yeah, right. That makes sense. You make fun of me for years and years but now, suddenly, you care. I think you just want more material to bully me,” Jamie says, barely keeping it together. He wants to get out. He has to. Right now. Noah can’t see him loose it. He can’t. 

Noah presses his lips together, the lower one slightly bloody from his earlier chewing. 

“Alright. But…if you wanna talk, nobody has to know about this. You know, about me being nice,” Noah pulls a face at that and Jamie just manages to keep the snort from escaping, “and about whatever that’s bothering you. As much as you won’t believe it, I won’t tell anyone.”

Jamie looks to the floor. Noah is an asshole, there’s no denying it, but…Jamie remembers those few moments. Those few moments when Noah was nice. When he seemed to genuinely care. With these few moments on his mind, he finally breaks down. His lips wobbles and the tears start streaming again. 

Noah is frozen in shock before he pulls Jamie against his chest. He didn’t think Jamie would really take him up on that offer, but he’s happy about it nonetheless.

Jamie sobs and sobs for what feel like hours and he can’t deny that Noah’s strong arms around him and his muscly chest against him feel nice. They make him feel grounded. And safe. When his crying finally dies down after what feels like ages, he keeps himself pressed against Noah, whose hands are slowly rubbing his back. 

“Better now?” Noah asks, not pulling back. Jamie just hums against Noah’s chest, the vibrations making shivers appear all over Noah’s body.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Just the thought of what happened makes tears well up in Jamie’s again and he shakes his head vehemently. 

“No talking,” he mumbles. Noah smiles slightly, running his hand through the chestnut brown hair. 

They stand there like that for at least an hour before Jamie feels someone tap his shoulder. He looks up hesitatingly and sees the face of his stepfather. 

“Hey,” he mumbles, his voice scratchy from all the crying. His stepfather musters him. 

“We should go home now, so we can start talking about the funeral. And you still need to get checked out by the doctor because you ran away before he had a chance to.”

Jamie tries to pull himself away from Noah, but the older doesn’t let go. He leans forward and whispers, “Do you want me to go with you? You don’t need to explain. You don’t need to accept. It’s just an offer.” 

When Jamie pulls back slightly is when Noah gets his first good look at the smaller boy. He nearly gasps. The boy’s face is littered with small cuts and bruises and Noah seriously wonders how he didn’t notice before. After a small nod from the younger teen, Noah takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

“Let’s go then. And remember, nobody will know about this, understood?” He says, winking at Jamie. The boys smiles the smallest of smiles and squeezes back. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay and that at least a few people will read this. If you want this to be continued, just let me know and I'll probably try to write a second part. If you have explicit ideas for a second part, let me know as well. Have a great day (or night, I know this website)  
> Bye...:)


End file.
